hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinrich Himmler
Heinrich Luitpold Himmler (7 October 1900 – 23 May 1945) was Reichsführer of the SS, a military commander, and a leading member of the Nazi Party. As Chief of the German Police and later the Minister of the Interior, Himmler oversaw all internal and external police and security forces, including the Gestapo. Serving as Reichsführer and later as Commander of the Replacement (Home) Army and General Plenipotentiary for the entire Reich's administration (Generalbevollmächtigter für die Verwaltung), Himmler rose to become the second most powerful man in Nazi Germany. As overseer of the concentration camps, extermination camps, and Einsatzgruppen (literally: task forces, often used as killing squads), Himmler coordinated the killing of some six million Jews, between 200,000 and 500,000 Roma, many prisoners of war, and possibly another three to four million Poles, communists, or other groups whom the Nazis deemed unworthy to live or simply "in the way", including homosexuals, people with physical and mental disabilities, Jehovah's Witnesses and members of the Confessing Church. Shortly before the end of the war, he offered to surrender both Germany and himself to the Western Allies if he were spared prosecution. After being arrested by British forces, he committed suicide before he could be questioned. Early life Heinrich Himmler was born in Munich to a Roman Catholic Bavarian middle-class family. His father was Joseph Gebhard Himmler, a secondary-school teacher and principal of the prestigious Wittelsbacher Gymnasium. His mother was Anna Maria Himmler (maiden name Heyder), a devout Roman Catholic. He had an older brother, Gebhard Ludwig Himmler, who was born on 29 July 1898, and a younger brother, Ernst Hermann Himmler, born on 23 December 1905. Heinrich was named after his godfather, Prince Heinrich of Bavaria of the royal family of Bavaria, who was tutored by Gebhard Himmler. In 1910, Himmler attended Gymnasium in Landshut, where he studied classic literature. Himmler's father, the principal, sent him to spy on and punish other pupils. His father even called him a born criminal. While he struggled in athletics, he did well in his schoolwork. Also, at the behest of his father, Himmler kept a diary from age 10 until age 24. He enjoyed chess, harpsichord, stamp collecting, and gardening. Throughout Himmler's youth and into adulthood, he was never at ease in interactions with women. Himmler's diaries (1914–1918) show that he was extremely interested in war news. He implored his father to use his royal connections to obtain an officer candidate position for him. His parents eventually gave in, allowing him to train (upon graduation from secondary school in 1918) with the 11th Bavarian Regiment. Since he was not athletic, he struggled throughout his military training. In 1918 World War I ended with Germany's defeat, thus ending Himmler's aspirations of becoming a professional army officer. From 1919 to 1922 Himmler studied agronomy at the Munich Technische Hochschule following a short-lived apprenticeship on a farm and subsequent illness. In his diaries he claimed to be a devout Roman Catholic, and wrote that he would never turn away from the Roman Church. However, he was a member of a fraternity, and later the Thule Society, and felt both associations to be at odds with the tenets of the Church. Biographers have defined Himmler's theology as Ariosophy, his own religious dogma of racial superiority of the Aryan race and Germanic Meso-Paganism, developed partly from his interpretations of folklore and mythology of the ancient Teutonic tribes of Northern Europe. During this time he was again obsessed with the idea of becoming a soldier. He wrote that if Germany did not soon go to war, he would go to another country to seek battle. In 1923, Himmler took part in Adolf Hitler's Beer Hall Putsch, serving under Ernst Röhm. In 1926 he met his future wife in a hotel lobby while escaping a storm. Margarete Siegroth (née Boden) was seven years his senior, divorced, and Protestant. On 3 July 1928, the two were married. During this time Himmler worked unsuccessfully as a chicken farmer. They had their only child, Gudrun, on 8 August 1929. Himmler adored his daughter, and called her Püppi. Margarete later adopted a son, in whom Himmler showed no interest. Heinrich and Margarete Himmler separated in 1940 without seeking divorce. At that time Himmler became friendly with a secretary, Hedwig Potthast, who left her job in 1941 and became his mistress. He fathered two children with her — a son, Helge (born 1942), and a daughter, Nanette Dorothea (born 1944). Downfall Parody Universe Himmler is generally recognized as the "Legend of Antics" and the mentor to Hermann Fegelein. Unlike Fegelein, Himmler started his career at a young age and was mentored by his father Joseph Himmler in the art of antics. As mentioned in the previous section, Himmler's father, who was a school principal, would have his son Heinrich spy and punish his schoolmates (this is known by anticologists as reconnaissance or "snitching."). After World War I ended Himmler met his future antic victim, Adolf Hitler, and participated in the famed Beer Hall Pütsch. However, his participation in the pütsch was anything but productive due to his indelible urge to commit antics. Defying Hitler's orders to "shut the fuck up!" about the operation, Himmler told the local police about Hitler's plans and eventually landed Hitler and most of his men in prison. There was also an alternate theory concerning Himmler's origins in the Downfall universe, which was that he was actually Klaus Baudelaire, and that he took the identity of "Heinrich Himmler" so that he won't be tracked down by the fire-starting side of the V.F.D., an elite secret organisation that was involved in a schism. Baudelaire's whereabouts were the subject of a documentary written by Lemony Snicket entitled A Series of Unfortunate EventsThe Bothersome Books, and since then the fate of Klaus and his sisters eventually became known to the general public, although little did they know that he actually ran off and lived under an assumed name.Hitler discovers Himmler's secret As for Fegelein, Himmler's friendship with his adjutant was also a subject of the above theory, as there was some evidence to support the rumours that Hermann was actually Klaus's longtime friend Quigley Quagmire, and that he also took a false identity after he survived the incident where he and his brother and sister were nearly sucked by The Great Unknown. Fegelein was known by his bunker mates to be quite adept at cartography, and that he occasionally implies that he has a twin brother and sister, which was also true with the Quagmires. Himmler is also confirmed in the Universe, to have at least one son, Junior Himmler. Said son made his only appearence in Benad361's parody, "The Battle of Fegelosis". His Mother and possible other relatives are as yet unknown. In Benad361's parody "Bashar al-Assad comes to the Bunker" Himmler mentioned that he had been away giving "antic tuition" to Gaddafi's antic master, his son Khamis. He may have done the same for Stalin's Fegelein, Tukhachevsky, possibly explaining their improved skill in antics. It is not known how many other antic-masters he teaches/taught. Trivia *Himmler does not appear in any of the scenes that are used to make parodies, though they (mostly Hitler) mention his name. The most memorable is the Hilter Eating Scene where Hitler is informed that Himmler betrayed him, resulting in Hitler hating Himmler for the rest of the movie. *However the scene where he meets Hitler is often used in a few parodies by Hitlerrantparodies to make Hitler ask Himmler an gross question like unclogging his toilet. However this scene is not so used often. Also, parodies in which Fegelein has a major role or even becomes the primary focus frequently use the scene in which he and Himmler are talking in a garage, usually their plans for their next antic. *On the other hand, Himmler seems to be spared from humiliation by the parodies. *He has a counterpart in the Mirror Parody Universe named Relmmih Hcirnieh. The difference with Himmler is that Reltih pulls antics on Relmmih, not the other way around. He also isn't on the receiving end of antics as much as Nielegef is. Gallery File:321938view003.jpg|Himmler and Fegelein. TheBunkerHimmler&Fegelein.jpg|''The Bunker'' Himmler and his Fegelein. Regardless of the movie, they always plot something against Hitler. References Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Antics